Lunamali
"I'm nice when I want to be....or when people are nice to me. But I get pissed when people are mean. ' ''-Lunamali'' "Things happen to people for a reason.....you just need to find out why." -Sana and Lunamali Lunamali--Character Lunamali is a level 70 Wavemaster who enjoys playing in The World. Due to her nature, she would always offer a hand to new people and always loves to chat about random stuffs with random people, her favorites being Users Turtleman, Rei, Shogo, Silver, and Joker, as well as others. She oftens hates paradoxes, mumbling about how she dislikes people telling her them, which gets her "confuzzled". She is a Item collector, being that she collects staffs, rods, wands, anything nice. some items she has in her inventory: -One twilight pass -2 twilight bracelets -1 plant vine -1 staff of truth (given to her by Rei) - (a not so secret item) -4 vc's -2 S O L (there are more......) Actions She is very hyperactive and Happy go lucky, willing to spend time with people or hang out with user Shogo, who is fun to get into problems in dungeons with, or trains in her current favorite Spot. Friends on the world She considers herself a "good natured" person, who loves to make friends with people. Her current friends are, Shogo, Rei, and Ate, and a few more..... How she found out on the game and how she came to be Nothing much but personal liking of the .hack series, and got it downloaded soon afterwards with the help of a good friend, Deity. She also was very active on the forums when she found out, immediatly wanting to get help on installation and played soon afterwards, reaching level 4 from the start. She was here during '07, as another character who was a level 15 wavemaster, too. When she first arrived again into the game, she knew nobody but Deity who soon taught her again the controls, and later on made a friendship with Kuto, the leader of the Twilight Dragons. She soon met Azure Elk, who soon she never saw again, and another friend, Shogo. Later on, she establish a friendship with the Blademaster, who helped her level up, and also helped out her twin Sana. She was and still is very shy, but always greets everyone with a friendly hello, and happiness she loves to spread. Events involved There was an event....but that wont be explained.......... Random things she does She has collected with the help of Rei and Shogo 200 shinigami seeds, then she exchanged them for an Apple of light to give to her friend Shogo as a present for christmas. She currently loves collecting rare staffs. She also draws pictures with her twin Sana, and have a love for games like their brother Hunter. Guilds She, when she first arrived, was let into the Twilight Dragons by Deity. She then hung out with Kuto and the TD before she reached level 50 status, deciding then that she will create a guild of her own, and soon departed from her guild she loved to being in, and created The Phantasm Brigade, based on a song she liked. Coming out at a rocky start, she soon had people joining. People in her guild: -Ate -Ender -Tails -Extraxi -Teni (tenebrous_Tempest) -Ashleigh There were others, Like TheLovers and Inui who supported her guild, but soon left her happy and accomplished from their constant support. She talks to Ate, a level 18 blademaster who has the same interests as her. She has no @home place, but she pretends with Ate that the Chase vault is their @ home meeting spot. Random Fact Lunamali is related as a twin to user Sana a "blademaster level 64" in real life, and her brother is user Hunter, a "twinblade level 37". No one knew this until she told Shogo one day, and revealed it in some of her posts on the forums. She also is best friends with Teni, a level 16 Heavyblade, at school. She also has a picture of "Mireille" froma .hack series that she uses as her picture on the forums. She even has a costume: The World:Rebirth After CC LLC shut down the game, she found out through Shogo that Shugo21 was gonna host the game (not the newer version, but still good) so she got the download and signed up once again as Lunamali the wavemaster, now level1. But since she is now mapping areas, she has been boosted to level 99 status. Her twin Sana, now username Requien(marksman) and Hunter, now username Vortex(Marksman) are also Mappers, level 99, and are currnetly mapping out areas for the release, along with Hataru, Shogo, Thelovers, etc. She even has a new costume design: Other than that, she maps out areas, and is often seen talking with Squishy, Karu, Dark Luna and Shogo, as well as TheLovers and Shugo21. Guild in TWR she has re-created her guild, and as of right now, she has added 3 people: GM: Lunamali Co- owner: Shogo, Sana Member: Ate she has high hopes for her brigade to once again flourish and be noticed as a small ray of hope for the newbies.